


Thirsty?

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female!Remus - Freeform, Female!Sirius, Friendship, Genderswap, Getting Together, Journalism, Matchmaking, Sports, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: After Sirius admits to never having an orgasm before, Lily decides to take matters into her own hand and sets her up with Remus Lupin, a lesbian with a talent for pleasuring her partners.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> While there is no explicit smut in this there are conversations that describe events in some explicit detail, so beware. This story was inspired by [this](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/starstruck4moony/613625801221472256) and [this](https://kingfoxjellyfish.tumblr.com/post/615144035142844416/phantomgames-feedyourlocalgoth-ive) on Tumblr. In case it wasn't clear in the tags, this is a WLW between Sirius and Remus who have been genderbent to women.

Sirius fell back against the couch and sighed heavily.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

She stared at the ceiling. "I think that I'm going to swear off sex."

He snorted in amusement and finally turned his attention away from the television. "Why would you go and do that?"

"It's not worth the effort," she grumbled as she reached over and stole some of his popcorn. "Damn, that keeper sucks."

The crowd screamed in joy as the keeper missed the ball and another point was scored by the home team.

"Yeah, he's pretty new. But anyway, don't you like sex? Why's it so much effort? Did you hook up with Lockheart again?"

"UGH. Dude, do not mention that arse's name."

Dark eyebrows waggled. "I'm not the one who slept with him."

"Yes, I Sirius Black am capable of making mistakes, okay?"

"Go big or go home," James replied and Sirius wasn't sure if he was referencing the horrible errors unfolding on the screen or her love life missteps. 

"Where's Lily?" she grumbled before shoving more popcorn in her mouth. "You're not going to be any fucking help."

"Sirius, you here?" The red-head in question peeked around the doorframe before waving. "Sorry, I just finished getting Harry down. Give me a sec and I'll be down."

"Take your time, Lily!" she called back before snuggling against James and watching the football game with him. 

True to her word it wasn't long before Lily was back and she settled on the other side of James.

"So, what's up? Aren't you usually out clubbing on Friday nights?"

"She's swearing off sex now," James informed his wife.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's just too much effort," she sighed heavily again. "Can you guys adopt me, instead? Like, I'll be the live-in best friend who sometimes help with chores. That way I can get my fill of love and be satisfied with getting a ton of dildos and vibrators or something."

James snorted in amusement again. "You already get your fill of love from us. What's a dildo going to do that your boy toys don't?"

"Be silent, for one," Sirius shot back leaving the married couple laughing hard enough to gasp for breath. "Ugh, guys, it's just..." Her cheeks burned red and James wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"You can tell us," Lily encouraged.

"Yeah," James added with a grin. "If I can live through in-detailed conversations about your menstruation and the trials and tribulations of finding the right menstrual cup, I think that I can live through this."

Bracing herself to reveal the embarrassing truth, Sirius grimaced. "Guys...I don't think that I've ever even had an orgasm." Both sets of eyebrows shot up and she rushed on. "Yeah, yeah, I know that I talk about how great sex is and all that, but, it's like...empty? Like, it feels good for a while but then, nothing. Like, the guy is blowing his load and being all excited and then relaxed and I'm just laying there wondering what the point even was. Nowadays it doesn't even feel worth the effort of finding a guy who isn't an arsehole or wanting to run my life just because we had sex once. Or twice."

"I'm so sorry!" Lily said as she reached over James and took Sirius' hand. "Yeah, that's not how it's supposed to be."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" James asked in concern, now completely ignoring the game on the television. "I wouldn't have kept egging you on about those guys, Sirius."

"It's not that," she grumbled in embarrassment. "I just...didn't want to admit that maybe I'm broken."

"You are _not_ broken!" James refuted almost angrily. "Don't start spewing that shit your parents tried to make you believe."

Lily squeezed Sirius' hand for a moment before lighting up. "Oh! Oh, I have an idea!" Brown and grey eyes settled on her and she grinned with a smile that made lesser people piss their pants. "Do you trust me, Sirius?"

She gulped nervously before slowly nodding. "Er, yes?"

"Okay, okay. So, I've got this friend and she has a 100% satisfaction guaranteed success rate with her partners. I know you're straight, but I think that you should give her try before swearing off sex."

Wrinkling her nose, Sirius tried to imagine taking a girl home. "That's...are you sure she's not just full of shit? I mean, no one's _that_ good."

Lily nodded enthusiastically which brought a startled laugh from Sirius.

"She is," James responded casually and Sirius shot him an incredulous look. "What? I'm not above asking a lesbian for tips on pleasuring my wife especially when said wife has raved about the things she can do."

"James, we do not deserve you," Sirius laughed. "A fucking gift to womankind."

"Remus is a gift to womankind," he replied with a waggle of eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, if _James_ is vouching for her skills I guess I can give it a shot." 

"Yay!" Lily cheered before diving off the couch to get her phone. "I'll text her right now!"

Sirius settled back against her best friend and tried to picture what this "Remus" looked like. It was kind of a boyish name, so was she butch? "I could maybe like girls," she mumbled. 

A kiss was pressed to her temple. "And if you don't, that's cool too," James assured her. "She's chill, so you don't need to worry about going any further than you want to. I'll even go shopping for those dildos and vibrators with you if you want."

Sirius grinned and pinched his cheek. 

**

Three days later a frazzled Sirius ran into the Potter house at 7am and slid into the kitchen. 

"JAMES. LILY."

The couple stared at her in surprise.

"Uh, yes?" 

Sirius made a strangled noise as if she couldn't even remember how to speak for a minute before slamming her hand on the counter. 

"Sex," she stated as if that explained everything and James and Lily gave each other amused looks.

"So you had Remus over for the weekend?" Lily asked with a chuckle.

"Oh. My. Fucking. GAIA."

James glanced at the clock and chuckled in response. He couldn't remember the last time Sirius was awake and fully dressed before 8am.

"Do share," Lily prompted.

"I didn't know that sex could feel so good!" Sirius exclaimed wildly, her hands waving around in large gestures. "Does lesbian sex always feel so great?! Like, I never liked anyone going down on me because it was like, it didn't really feel like anything, and I deadass thought that my clit was broken or something but oh...OH."

"Oh?" James asked with a grin to clarify.

"OH HO HO! Fucking shit! She was sucking on my clit like she was drinking a fucking thick milkshake or something and, bloody hell her strap game was..." Sirius looked up as if she was trying to grasp words from the realms above. "It was _immaculate_. Remus was very disrespectful though," she added with a faraway look in her eye and sigh. "The bitch wouldn't let me tap out and like, I came at least seven times. Seven, James."

"Damn, girl," he laughed. "Let me get you a beer or something."

"Seven times."

Lily gave Sirius a tight hug and a kiss to her cheek. "I'm so happy for you, Sirius!"

"I'm still soaking through my panties!" she exclaimed incredulously. "I fucking brought _extra_ so that I could get through the day! Fucking lesbians are crazy, man."

"You're going to need some breakfast after a night like that," James laughed as he moved towards the fridge.

"Guys, would it be thirsty to ask her to fuck me again tonight?" James didn't even try to hide his bemused laugh and Lily was grinning so hard that her cheeks were hurting.

"Well-"

"Or should I try to play it cool? I need it again, I _need_ it. For fuck's sake, I woke up this morning for work and the first thing I literally said was, 'Let's make this a good day.' Bitch, what?! What the fuck?! You guys know that I hate my job!"

"I am getting you some coffee and whiskey," Lily congratulated.

"What. The. Fuck. That bitch got me good..."

Thirty minutes of waxing poetic about the virtues of one Remus Lupin and Sirius was finally out the door to her job at the _Daily Prophet_ while Lily and James just stared at each other.

"I...don't think she's straight anymore," James said slowly.

"Maybe she never was," Lily added with a slurp of coffee.

"Why didn't we try that sooner?"

Lily shrugged. "Better late than never."

**

"Phew, okay, you can do this Sirius," she whispered to herself as she stared down at the screen. "She literally said yes to fucking you senseless before you even met. She fucked your brains out. Texting is okay."

Taking a deep breath, she finally typed out the single word and sent it.

**S: Hey.**

She sighed in relief. Now she could focus on getting to those interviews with the up-and-coming women's soccer league team. Before she even put her phone up it vibrated in her hand. 

**R: You need it again already, huh?**

"Cocky bitch!" she growled at her phone and harshly tapped out her response.

**S: Bitch, first of all...yes. I do. I can come by after 7pm if that works. Second, are you hungry?**

If she could wrap these interviews up within the hour she would have time for a lunch date and then maybe get warmed up for another night getting her brains fucked out. Her thighs squeezed tightly just remembering the things Remus had done to her last night. The response to this text was just as fast as the previous one. 

**R: After 7pm is fine and I am ravenous.**

"Bloody hell," Sirius whimpered.

**R: Maybe we can have lunch and a "snack." I'll be out of practice in about an hour, so after that?**

Sirius was sure that her fingers had never typed so quickly before.

**S: YES, ABSOLUTELY. TELL ME WHERE.**

Shoving her phone into her purse before the response came, Sirius took a few calming breaths. She needed to get these interviews done and over with and she needed to get her brain off her throbbing pussy if she was going to do that. 

"Just think of Lockheart," she mumbled to herself and immediately grimaced. "Ugh, yeah. That'll work. Now, get to work, bitch!"

It wasn't much further to the field where the city's teams practiced and she made it there in record time. The Lady Wolves had always been a decent team in the leagues but this year after getting a new coach and a few new players they were tearing through the other teams like nothing. Sirius had never followed the women's league like she did the men's because they weren't as publicized but her boss Minerva was determined to change that at least in their little town of Godric's Hollow. 

"Damn it, I forgot the roster," she grumbled as she searched through her bag. Oh well, she'd see them all soon enough.

First Sirius met with Coach Fenrir in his office and asked a few questions about his experience in the sport and coaching principles. She was pleasantly surprised that he didn't treat her like a clueless idiot even if his manners were gruff and almost abrasive. A part of her wondered if he was like that with everyone including the ladies on his team. Not all women enjoyed good banter and dealing with hard-asses but she found herself inspired by the confidence he had in his team and their skills.

"Let's go meet the girls," he finally gruffed as he stood. 

"Thanks," she agreed after glancing down at her watch. She had enough time to interview a couple of the girls before she had to rush off. 

He was talking about a few of the girls but Sirius found herself distracted as she debated grabbing her phone or not. She knew that Remus had already responded and she was torn between _needing_ to see that response and being nervous that she'd be too horny afterwards to focus on the interviews if she did. They finally stepped out on the field and she decided to keep her thirsty self under control for just a few more damn minutes. Fenrir yelled out for the captain and when Sirius looked up she immediately choked on her spit.

Strutting up towards them with far more smugness than the bitch had a right to was none other than Remus Lupin. Her track shorts barely covered that plump arse and she had no issues walking around in her cut-off t-shirt without a bra. 

"Yeah, coach?" she asked too innocently before her hazel eyes raked over Sirius' figure.

Fenrir started to say something before he paused and glanced between the two women. "Oh fuck it all, Lupin," he growled. "Is there any female in a 100-mile radius that you haven't fucked?"

"There are plenty, Coach," she quipped back before cocking her hips and crossing her arms under her small and pert breasts. "Besides, this one and I have a date later today."

"Is this going to mess with either of your jobs?" he growled at the two of them. When they both shook their heads he sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. Just no going at it in the damned locker rooms, okay?"

"Sure thing, Coach," she agreed although the wolfish grin she was giving Sirius made her wonder if Remus was being completely honest.

"Y-yes sir," Sirius responded back weakly before swallowing thickly and turning her attention back to her notepad.

Sirius got the feeling that she had managed to step into something that was going to change her life, and definitely for the better.


End file.
